


Come live with us in the palace

by chaotic_mimi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Minor Character(s), Mushrooms, No Romance, No Smut, Singing, Songfic, War, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi
Summary: I'm back baby!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Come live with us in the palace

Fuck proof reading im i right?.

-

The mayor stood in the middle of the town hall. He heard soft foot steps crackling of fire and he felt the books soft leather.

Without a doubt he turned around to find a Etho in the door way holding Grian in his arms.

"Help him" He said taking of his mask.

Something inside the Mayor snapped. He walked forward taking the short blonde into his hand carrying him gentlely.

"Thank you concerned citizen." Etho's eyes widen before he sprinted out of the town hall.

He gentlely put the sick passed out boy in the chair. He lighted the flint of steal holding it close to the book before lighting it on fire. Without any thoughts he threw it out of the town hall.

He heard a whimper as if he had awoken the other hermit.

"Shush my friend its okay" The mayor grabbed him taking him into the bed in his office.

He went down stairs to find Mumbo and Stress talking about numbers and diamonds as they stood in side counting the diamonds in the town halls walls.

"Get out" his voice was quiet but bold and serious.

"Im sorry love but we are doing something here we finsh as fast as possible."

"GET OUT. hes sleeping he is sick i dont want you near this place.-" "Oh tell everyone that meeting in the town hall."

-

"So as mayor of this mighty server and for the safety of the land. I will revoke the citizenship of EthO LAB, JEVIN I, XB CRAFTED, REN THE DOG, IMPULSE SV, MUMBO JUMBO and STRESS MONSTER. THE MYCELIUM RESISTANCE SHALL BE VANISHED FROM THIS LAND. THERE IS NO NEED FOR TRAITORS."

"SCAR WHY YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT US WAIT... what about Grian?"

"GRIAN LOVE WHERE IS HE!" Stress screamed on top her lungs.

"Stress calm down. I will be taking care of him. H.E.P and I have some stuff to do with him"

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US"

"Fine.. but i will take something from you"

-

Grian woke up in a room. A room in the town hall he could tell after all he did build it along with Scar and Bdubs.

He let his eyes settle to the light making a small whine at the brightness. The noise told the Mayor he was awake, Scar put his hand on the half asleep hermit. His temperature was normal he didnt seem to be in any pain, So without any hesitation he pulled the hermit into his lap.

"Come join us in H.E.P" the mayor said a singing tune watching Cub, Xisuma False and Bdubs walk into the room they were at.

"Huh?"

"We have a role waiting for you" He continued to sing looking at the other in the room

"Come on" False said smiling stretching her hand 

"Come on" Cub followed smiling looking at Grian also offering his hand

"Come on" Bdubs finally sang doing the same as the others before the three looked at Scar.

"Just let us adore youuu" He smiled standing up carefully grabbing him and carrying him into the H.E.P tower.

"Come join us in H.E.P we have a role waiting for you." The mayor spun around in the meeting table.

"Come on!"

"Come on!"

"Come on!"

"Come on!" They all sang expect the Mayor. The Mycelium Resistance leader only looked at Scar in Fascination. 

Scar stopped spinning him slowly making them dance to the others singing.

"Just let us adore you. Yes we know you are the leader but we know you can change. You know what its like to be in this position and you'll bring some much joy!" He sang to him stopping their dancing to show him the island from the elytra pad. 

"But i already im par-" his singing was shushed by Xisumas finger over his lips. 

"Just let us adore you" The 5 sang to him

"Right here? Right now?"

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Just let us adore you" 

"Yes I know yall not them but maybe.."

"You remind me so much of them!" He said looking at False, Xisuma, Cub, Bdubs and Scar who stood in front of him. They smiled pointing at the town hall

"Right here Right Now!"

"Today right here right now! You will join H.E.P. You have already found us."

"You"

"I"

"Have found your place with us"

-

On the bottom of the H.E.P tower stood stress and etho listening to them.

"so this what they ment.." 

-

The whole Mycelium Resistance stood on the side of the Throne room listening to The H.E.P and Grian.

"Come join us in the diamond throne There is a space waiting for you!" All of H.E.P said sitting in some parts of the diamond throne. 

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Keralis was the first to get off and grab Grian's hand pulling him onto the ladder taking him with Scar sitting him next to the mayor. 

"We just adore you!"

-

Chile anyways take it :D


End file.
